Caperusa y el lobo
by anachan1996
Summary: Grell un niño inocente de 15 años ha decidido ir al bosque pero lo que le espera hay es una vida junto con el animal canino


_**PERDON QUE SEA CORTO PERO ME ELIMINARON MI CUENTA DONDE TENÍA EL ROL (8XC8) SI KE NO PUDE HACER MUCHO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN…**_

**Grell caperusa y el lobo**

**グレル赤ずきんとオオカミ**

Grell Sutcliff un chico de 15 años de edad, sin embargo era un niño dulce y amable, era la envidia de muchos de los chicos de su edad en el pueblo, sin embargo su desdicha era increible, a penas habían pasado tan solo dos semanas desde que su tío el único familiar que tenía había muerto y el dinero casi se le terminaba, no tenía a nadie mas que pudiera acerse cargo de el, hace un tiempo el chico había escuchado que en el bosque se encontraba un lobo, aquel lobo que ya había intentado comerse a medio pueblo pero que durante un tiempo había desaparecido, quel día era semicaluroso, un exelente día para poder salir a pasear y distraerse, sin embargo le habían dicho que tuviera cuidado y que no se alejara tanto del pueblo, solo tomo una pequeña capucha roja que su padre le había regalado unos días entes de a ver muerto.

-¡Hoy el bosque esta mas que lindo!- sonreía el pequeño Grell, quien caminba entre los arboles –Sin embargo me pregunto, ¿Sera verdad lo del lobo?- decía entre la nada dando vueltas a lo largo de un gran tronco, sin embargo este no se había dado cuenta que era observado desde unos arbustos -¿Cómo sera el lobo?- miraba hacía el cielo azul despejado, pronto sigio caminando pero algo se comenzo a mover, el chico no le tomo mucha importancia…

-¿Qué haces en el bosque?- salio un hombre de entre los arbustos verdes parandose frente al chico quien se austo y cayo -¡El bosque es muy peligroso niño!- reprendio al joven

-¿Ah?- le miro -¿Niño?- se quedo pensando y suspiro -¡Yo solo vine a pasear por el bosque!- se sorprendio al ver algo entre su cabeza

-¡Eres un niño! ¿No?- dijo algo serio -¿Qué tanto miras?- dijo completamente molesto

-¡Perdón! Es que hay algo saliendo en su cabeza, paresen ¿Orejas de lobo?- veía como se movían

-¡Es obvio! ¿No crees? Soy un lobo, nunca te dijeron que en estos bosques había un animal salvaje- reprendio al chico

-¿Lo….lobo?- se sorprendio y de repente vio como la cola se movía de un lado para el otro

-¡Si! Un lobo- repitio molesto, el pelirrojo se impacto tanto que al pararse el gorro de la capucha cayo y corrio todo lo que pudo, tanto lo que sus piernas le permitieran, el lobo respiro profundo y le persiguio, al momento de correr su cuerpo se trasformo en un lobo negro de ojos neón, al alzancar al chico se paro frente a el

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- hablo mientras este se caia al suelo y quedaba a unos arboles, sentado entre las hojas secas que caían de los pinos y arboles del bosque

-¡U…. un lobo negro!- dijo asustado al ver los dientes del animal -¿Qué… que es lo que quiere?- dijo completamente horrorizado, finalizando lo dicho volvio a trasformarce en un humano

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se ajusto los lentes mientras miraba fijamente al chico que aferraba al suelo rompiendo unas hojas secas

-¿Me… me va acomer?- comenzó a temblar

-¡Eso depende!- sonrió y se acerco a el poniendose de cuclillas -¿Qué ofreses a cambio de que no te coma?- acaricio la mejilla del chico

-Yo...no tengo nada, pero...digame ¿Que quiere?-su nervios crecían -Are cualquier cosa- su voz se quebro, el lobo sonrió y bajo su mano lentamente asta el boton del cuello donde se sostenía la capucha desabotonadolo

-Tengo hambre- susurro

-No, por favor ¡No me coma!, are lo que sea- se abalanzo un poco a el y comenzo a sollozar –En verdad-

-¿Lo que sea?- se inclino un poco y le cargo en brazos –Seras un rico bocadillo- lamio la oreja del pelirrojo quien se aferro a su ropa con fuerza

-¿Qué… que es lo que me ara?- pregunto asustado

-¡Tranquilo!- camino asta su casa, al llegar lo dejo en la cama la cual este se sentado de rodillas aferrandose a las sabanas

-¡No.. no me coma!- sollozaba el pelirrojo

-¡No te comere! Por lo menos como crees tu- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, quitandose lentamente su ropa, quedo desnudo frente al muchacho, este completamente asustado se aferraba a las sabanas y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente –Cuando te vi, creí que eras una chica, sin embargo eres un niño muy lindo- se acerco asta el oido del menor y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, Grell temblaba al solo tenerlo tan cerca, pronto sintio como sus ropas eran arrebatadas -¡Tranquilo!- le susurro mientras lo recostaba a lo largo de la cama, el lobo se acerco lentamente asu cuello y beso dejando una marca roja que pronto se torno a morado, la miendo de un lado a otro mordio el hombro dejando sus dientes marcados

-¡Po….por fvavor!- musito el carmín quien temblaba bajo el canino -¡No me coma!- dijo sollozando

-¡Relajate!- sonrió –No te comere, pero si no te relajas no lo disfrutaras como yo- beso sus labios aun virgenes ocacionando que la lengua del lobo sangrara un poco

-¡Pe..pérdon!- susurro mientras veía como este se tragaba la poca sangre y hacía una mueca

-¡No te preocupes!- sonrió, una vez mas se acerco a el y jugo con los pezones del menor, este contria su voz, no deseaba que saliera ningun sonido, con una mano tomo el miembro del chico y masajeo un poco, con un vaivén -¡No retraigas tu voz!- le quito la mano de cu boca con la cual se cubría -¡Quiero escucharte!- mordió levemente uno de los rosados pesones

-¡Ah!- jadeo el chico contrayendose y viniendose en la mano del lobo

-¡Que lindo eres!- lamió su mano, quitando la semilla del chico –Dime, ¿Tienes familia?- le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa

-¡N… no!- dijo nervioso, el can sonrió una vez mas

-¡Me alegra!- lo cargo para luego ponerlo sobre su regazo –Has hecho antes este tipo de cosas- olía el cuello del carmín

-¡Ja.. jamas!- seguia nervioso

-¡No te comere si haces un trato con migo!- tomo su menton y lo alzó un poco para verlo a los ojos fijamente

-¿Cu.. cual?- pregunto mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban cada vez mas

-¡Ya que no tienes familia, te quedaras conmigo, si te vas te comere!- le beso

-¿Si… siente algo por mi?- jadeo entre el beso

-¡Es muy pronto para decir ese tipo de cosas! Sin embargo, tengo mucho interes en ti, es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien tan pequeño- comenzó a jugar con la entrada del chico

-¿Por… por que yo?- se contrajo al sentir como un dedos se inroduccía en su interior -¡Du…duele!- musito

-No lo se, eres muy lindo, me interesas simplemente, ¡Me perteneces ahora!- le susurro lascivamente al oido

Apartir de ese dia Grell caperusa se quedo con el lobo, sin embargo en el pueblo se rumoraba que había sido deborado por el lobo negro…

_**Fin…**_


End file.
